1. Field
The following description relates to a rendering method and apparatus, and particularly, to a tile-based rendering method and apparatus using a multi-core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image rendering scheme is classified as an object-based rendering (OBR) scheme and a tile-based rendering (TBR) scheme.
Hardware for the OBR scheme may be readily designed, and the OBR scheme may perform intuitive processing. According to the OBR scheme, random access to a memory, for example, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may be induced for each pixel in a pixel pipeline end.
According to the TBR scheme, a screen area is divided into tiles. The tiles are rendered using a quick internal memory, and a rendered result is transferred to a memory.
Therefore, the OBR scheme may be at a disadvantage when compared to the TBR scheme, in terms of power consumption and memory consumption.